What We Lost in Love and War
by minergirl92
Summary: Trouble is brewing. After the stunning return of Peter, Tris must make peace with the new country. Can't say anymore due to spoilers :D. If you haven't read my new ending to Divergent, you should because It makes more sense.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, hey awesome peoples! It's the beginning of the story you've all been waiting for. If you're new and didn't read my new ending for Allegiant, you should. There are some references. Real Quick, thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorite, and followed the ending. It's people like you who make my day :D. THANK YOU!**

It all started when Peter came back.

I was at my apartment in the Hancock building, where Tobias and I had moved after the war. Tobias was out helping some Dauntless friends move in upstairs. I wanted to live up higher, but Tobias has problems with heights, so we compromised with this.

Tobias stopped trying to get me to go out a while ago. I haven't been well since the night Caleb killed David, and then died because of the Death Serum. Feelings crashed inside of me like waves; I had lost my entire family in a matter of weeks. It's been a slow process to get better, but I'm slowly picking myself up again.

Today I got up and went to look out the window. There was a crowd of people outside crowding around a man. I rushed to my room to get dressed. After I got ready, I grabbed a piece of Dauntless cake Tobias tried to lure me with earlier. I devour it and rush to the door, trying but it opens before I get there.

Tobias is there, panting. He probably ran up the stairs. The elevator scares him too much. I grab his hand, and there's probably a look of fear in my eyes. I certainly see it in his. We stand there for a second, I look at him carefully. Something's definitely wrong. Memories of the war come back to me as we stand there, of terror and loss and dull throbbing pain both in my body and my heart.

I don't even need to ask. He knows what I'm thinking by just looking in my eyes. I tilt my head at him, quietly waiting for a response.

"Peter. He's back."

We rush outside.

When we get outside, Peter is standing there, clearly in a daze. He should not be here; he should be out in the west. Away from here. Away from me. I can't hold too much against him. He drank the memory serum because he needed to forget. I think we all have things to forget, but sometimes you just have to suck it up and try to occupy yourself with something else.

While I stand there duly, basically useless, Tobias is talking to Peter quietly, trying to calm him down. Peter finally seems to talk to him for a while, and Tobias nods. After about five minutes, Tobias comes back to me. He sighs.

"Where's the rest of his group?" I ask.

He sighs again. "Dead."

"Oh Wow."

"I know."

He leads me over to Peter, who is panting quietly. I almost feel sorry for him. Almost. One word for him. Karma.

I arch my eyebrows as he looks up. "What happened?"

He pauses for second, recollecting his thoughts, and takes a big breath. "Laura, a girl from the city, and I were looking for help. The rest of the group was sick or too tired, so we went. We could tell there was people nearby. We just didn't know where. We stumbled through the woods, hungry and tired, desperate to find someone. Eventually, we got to a fence. Chain link, with a little barbed wire on the top, but it was still a fence. We were near people. We smiled to each other. Laura even found a hole in the fence. We climbed under the fence and stood up. We were dirty, hungry, tired, but we did it. We walked for a while. Then we…" He pauses, not sure whether to go on. "There were soldiers. Tall, lean, and overall grumpy looking. Brisk white uniforms. Guns. Asked us what our business was there. Told them we needed help. Didn't even hesitate when they shot Laura."

"I'm so sorry."

He shrugs. "Not much to do now. Anyways, they arrested me. Then I blacked out. When I woke up, everything was blurry. A tall blonde man was arguing with the soldiers. They opened the door. The man carried me to a house. Argued with a shorter girl with brown hair in a braid. She fixed me up. The boy sent me out with some food and some extra clothes. Then I came back. Eventually, I got back to the fringe." His eyes start to blank out a little. A lady comes over with a first aid kit, so I walk away.

Tobias and I exchange glances. I honestly don't know what to think. I know something is wrong, very wrong, but it doesn't make sense. My mind is so muddled with thoughts. I don't know what to think.

"Well," Tobias finally says. "We have company in the west. We have some informing to do."

Someone will have a lot of explaining to do.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! It's probably obvious what this is the crossover of. If not, just wait for the next chapter. Don't worry :D This will be very exciting. Or as I'll call it, the best of both books. LOL.**

**Any who: I got some thanking and explaining to do….**

**Guest: Thank you! The old ending really depressed me… A lot.**

**Guest: Umm. Booo? Are you a ghost? Do like scaring people? I don't know.**

**Jocab: Thank you! I hope you like this if you're reading this :D**

**HpHgPj101: Thanks :D**

**MamaMiller92: Thanks for the tip, but I was planning on doing that so Tris and THE Mystery Character can connect and share their grief. But thank you thank you thank you for the suggestions :D**

**JerkZero: Thank You. BTW I love username.**

**Finally, to kw1o1, my new reviewer!**

**Sorry for all the news!**

**-minergirl92**


	2. Chapter 2: MockingJay

**Katniss POV**

The woods had a lofty, lonely feel as I wandered through them. I was trying to hunt. My head hurts slightly, and the wind blows softly. Usually, this would be my favorite kind of day. Today, my thoughts are muddled and uncertain, as they usually are. I do what I have been doing to cope for the last two years: starting with something simple, and then building up to the more complicated things.

My name is Katniss Everdeen.

I am eighteen years old.

I participated in two Hunger Games.

Peeta was taken. Then he became hijacked.

Now he is better, not completely healed, but better.

Prim is dead.

Gale is gone.

Coin played me for a fool,

And now she is dead.

I am in love with Peeta.

I am the Mockingjay.

Do not underestimate me.

My mind seems to cooperate now, so I continue. It has been a month since the boy muttering things about "Chicago," "Dauntless," and "Tris" has left. His companion's body is buried. It should be done. But to me, it can't finish. Something nags for my attention at the back of my mind.

When Peeta thought I was asleep last night, I snuck out of bed. I saw him talking quietly to Haymitch about peace treaties, wars, and the most unnerving thing, the name "Tris" and "Chicago." All I know is that these people are coming today.

I sneak back carefully to the fence and peer around. Certainly enough. There are people walking towards the Justice Hall. Some in complete black and a handful in black and white, yellow, blue, or gray. Two of the ones wearing black are holding hands and kissing while the ones around them laugh and chat merrily. The couple reminds me of Peeta and myself before, when we did it all for the cameras, but you can obviously tell the two really love each other a lot. Peeta and I are more reserved now, we aren't even married yet. We are not really ready yet.

After they leave, I run towards our house near the lake. Peeta is not home yet, so I put my bow back in the closet and sit outside near the lake on one of the rocks. I feel the cool water wash on my feet and the sand, wet on my toes.

"What is happening?"

I dig my face in my hands. These people are obviously not here to declare war, but no one likes to declare war. Even Snow, with his poisoned word, snake eyes, and obsession with killing children, didn't like wasting innocent lives, which is ironic to me, but yet it makes sense. It makes me wonder even more about who these people are, why do they wear those colors, and why does that couple unnerve me so much.

I sit there, looking across the lake and wondering who these people are, until one of them comes barreling out the woods. She's one of the people in all black with tattoos, part of that couple. Her hair is short and cropped, and she's panting a ton. When she sees me, she first jumps back in surprise. Then she takes out her gun and points it at me shakily. I lift my hands carefully in surrender.

"Who are you?" Her voice rings out slowly, and she sounds scared.

"I am Katniss Everdeen. Mockingjay?" I'm wondering if Plutarch was there and tried telling them about the 'Star-Crossed Lovers'. The idea kind of makes me want to laugh.

"Oh. Yeah." She looks around carefully and puts her gun back. "Tris Prior. Dauntless."

"Is that what people call you?"

"No. It's my faction."

"Okay...?"

She sighs and says, "Never mind. Aren't you supposed to be important?"

"Yeah… Tris."

"Why weren't you at the meeting then?"

I knew there was a meeting. Peeta will not be happy when he gets home.

"Overprotective boyfriend," I mutter.

"Ah. I understand. This your house?"

"Yeah." This girl is a little hard to swallow, but she's not that bad.

She looks me right in the eye, and then she breaks down to tears and tells me about everything. How their government works. Her old faction. How she switched to Dauntless... Falling for the boy I saw her with earlier, Four. The fear landscapes. Peter almost killing her. Al dying. And this war they were in. Finally she tells me how her brother died.

"I lost my sister too. She died in a bomb while trying to heal people."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's been a year, so I'm starting to get better."

"How do you deal?"

"I just try to forget. I lose myself in what I do."

She gets up and wipes her eyes. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." I try to have the same tone as Peeta. Welcoming. Happy. Unfortunately, this tone only works for him.

"Can I come back tomorrow?" She looks at me hopefully.

Hey, she bought the tone and maybe she can help me with my problems too. "Sure. Just come around ten o' clock. That's after Peeta leaves to go bakery."

"You know, you talk a lot about this, _Peeta. _How long have you known him?"

"I was in a game to fight him and other children to the death. Of course I know him."

I remember something and run inside to get the tape. The one of our games. Plutarch, who is an idiot, gave it to us as a housewarming gift. I hate it, but I think it will make her understand.

"Here. Watch this. It kind of makes everything work better."

"Thanks." She smiles at me.

"TRIS? WHERE ARE YOU?" The call for Tris brings us out of this phase.

"Oh, that's Four," she mutters.

I mock her tone. "You talk a lot about this four guy..."

She glares at me. "See you tomorrow… Katniss."

"Farewell Tris. May the odds be ever in your favor?"

I laugh as she runs away. Then Peeta comes back from behind the trees in a nice shirt and a clean pair of pants. He gives me a look and then sits next to me where Tris just was. I kiss him lightly.

"I'm guessing that was Tris."

"How did you know?"

"Her boyfriend was looking for her. She ran away during the meeting, but he couldn't get out early. I kind of helped him."

"Oh, okay," I reply. "You have some explaining to do on this 'meeting'."

"Oh sweet cinnamon buns, save me."

I chuckle quietly. This will be fun.


End file.
